


Chat Room of Fandoms

by shadowpixie01



Category: Code Lyoko, Gravity Falls, Kingdom Hearts, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Lots of Cursing, random shit happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 6,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9353627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowpixie01/pseuds/shadowpixie01
Summary: Basically, the crazy stuff that happens in the chat room that some of the fandoms and some of my OCs have. Beware, there is cursing, and you can be sure that there will be references. This is a story originally from my Quotev account.





	1. So confused...

rosethorn has logged in

rosethorn: Hi peoples!

shadowpixie01 has logged in  
blueblur has logged in

shadowpixie01: Rose!  
blueblur: How on Mobius are you getting connection in CAMELOT?!  
rosethorn: Your guess is as good as mine, Sonic

lilpanda has logged in

shadowpixie01: Yugi!  
lilpanda: ?  
shadowpixie01: -_- Starts with A, ends with h  
lilpanda: Oh! Hi Ashleigh! hehe sorry...  
shadowpixie01: its ok  
blueblur: so confused...  
shadowpixie01: As always  
rosethorn: XD  
blueblur: Not funny...  
lilpanda: *shrugs*

Ultimate has logged in

blueblur: 'Sup Shadow?  
Ultimate: Hmph  
rosethorn: Hey Shadow

rosethorn has logged off

shadowpixie01: The hell!?  
blueblur: Language  
shadowpixie01: Alright Captin America  
Ultimate: That was actually funny  
lilpanda: XD  
blueblur: Ugh...

blueeyesmaster has logged in

shadowpixie01: Oh Ra... *runs away*

shadowpixie01 has logged off

lilpanda: Hey Kaiba  
blueeyesmaster: Where's Ashleigh? I need to get back at her for last time  
blueblur: 'Fraid you just missed her. Check the chat much?  
blueeyesmaster: Whatever rodent  
blueblur: 0.0 Oh crap it's Eggman! *runs away*  
Ultimate: I better leave before he actually does show up

blueblur has logged off  
Ultimate has logged off

blueeyesmaster: ?  
lilpanda: I don't know either


	2. How...? Portal

RoseReaper: Ugh... Someone log in already...

Dark has logged in

Dark: Anyone on?  
RoseReaper: Who in Hades are you?  
Dark: 0_0 Shit... I should've checked to see who was logged on...  
RoseReaper: Why yes, yes you should've  
Dark: I'm just gonna...

Dark has logged off

RoseReaper: >:) Well, now that I know who that was...

RoseReaper has logged off  
angelofdarkness has logged on

angelofdarkness: Anyone on?

shadowpixie01 has logged on

shadowpixie01: Hi Araya!  
angelofdarkness: ?  
shadowpixie01: *facepalm* Check the house  
angelofdarkness: 0_0 Oops... Sorry sis.  
shadowpixie01: Its ok  
angelofdarkness: btw, I'm not on Mobius.  
shadowpixie01: Where are you then?  
angelofdarkness: earth  
shadowpixie01: HOW ARE YOU ON EARTH?!?!  
angelofdarkness: Random portal. I thought it was early  
shadowpixie01: No shit, Sherlock

Dark has logged on

Dark: is she gone?  
angelofdarkness: ?  
shadowpixie01: ?  
Dark: Rose Reaper was on earlier  
shadowpixie01: No, she's not on anymore  
angelofdarkness: 'Sup Mephiles.  
Dark: Hi Araya.  
angelofdarkness: Ashleigh, you better get to bed before Alya has to wake you up in the morning  
shadowpixie01: Oh gosh. Night y'all

shadowpixie01 has logged off

Dark: btw, Araya, where are you?  
angelofdarkness: Earth  
Dark: How...?  
angelofdarkness: Random portal  
Dark: oh ok.


	3. Holy roses!!!!

rosethorn has logged in  
spiritofeverything has logged in  
shadowpixie01 has logged in

rosethorn: Hi peoples!  
spiritofeverything: Rose!  
rosethorn: Rose!  
shadowpixie01: Too many damn roses...  
rosethorn: well hello to you too

lilpanda has logged in  
blueeyesmaster has logged in

spiritofeverything: Hey guys!  
lilpanda: Hi Rose!  
shadowpixie01: Ugh... Kaiba... Hi Yugi!  
blueeyesmaster: Well someone's in a bad mood  
shadowpixie01: you should know. you're always in a bad mood  
blueeyesmaster: Why you little!  
lilpanda: Oh no...  
spiritofeverything: If y'all start fighting, so help me Ra!  
shadowpixie01: Whatever...

shadowpixie01 has logged off

rosethorn: What's wrong with her?  
lilpanda: idk

Kiwi has logged in

Kiwi: Hi!  
blueeyesmaster: Ooookkk?  
lilpanda: who are you?  
Kiwi: I'm Odd Della Robbia  
spiritofeverything: you're one of the lyoko warriors, right?  
Kiwi: how'd ya know?!  
spiritofeverything: I'm Rose.  
Kiwi: Oh yeah...  
blueeyesmaster: Whatever. I only came on for a moment so if you don't mind, I have a company to run

blueeyesmaster has logged out

rosethorn: I better get going too. I'm exhausted so I need to get some sleep.  
spiritofeverything: Alright. Bye Rose.

rosethorn has logged out

spiritofeverything: Oh, I almost forgot! I'm supposed to meet up with you and Yami in a little bit and I'm hardly even ready to walk out of my room!  
lilpanda: Okay. see you in a little bit  
spiritofeverything: See ya!

spiritofeverything has logged off

lilpanda: Guess I'm the only one on now.  
Kiwi: Sorry! I was chatting with some other people.  
lilpanda: Its ok. You didn't miss much.  
Kiwi: Cool!


	4. -_- Ugh... Eggman

shadowpixie01: Someone log in...

EvilGenius300 has logged in  
lilpanda has logged in

shadowpixie01: Hi yugi. *sees other person that logged on* Please tell me that's not who I think it is...  
EvilGenius300: Why hello Ashleigh  
shadowpixie01: *bangs head on table*  
lilpanda: *faceapalm* Why...  
shadowpixie01: I'm. Not. Explaining. *still banging head on table*  
Genius300: *sighs and shakes head* such a drama queen  
lilpanda: Uh... I wouldn't say that...  
EvilGenius300: Who are you anyways?  
lilpanda: I'm a friend of Ashleigh  
EvilGenius300: >:D Is that so?  
shadowpixie01: Someone. Kill. Me. Now. Please. *still banging head on table*

blueblur has logged in

lilpanda: Ashleigh, you need to stop. You're either gonna bust open your skull, or you're gonna give yourself a concussion. Either way, I'm probably gonna be the one taking care of you  
shadowpixie01: I. Don't. Care. *still banging head on table*  
blueblur: *sighs* I've got this. *walks over to Ashleigh**pulls her ponytail to where her head is looking up to his face*  
shadowpixie01: What have I said about pulling my hair, Sonic?!  
blueblur: *ignores what you said* Stop...  
shadowpixie01: -_- *gives you the middle finger*  
blueblur: *sighs**shakes head* You're as bad as my dark form. Look, I'm in a bad mood, so either you stop, or I knock your head against the desk probably hard enough to make you pass out. Your choice.  
shadowpixie01: That sounds like something either Knuckles or Shadow would do  
blueblur: Like I said, I'm in a bad mood.  
shadowpixie01: Okay, okay, I'll stop.  
blueblur: *lets go of Ashleigh's ponytail*  
shadowpixie01: *steps away from the desk* Better?  
blueblur: Much  
shadowpixie01: Why are you mad anyways?  
blueblur: Eggman kidnapped Acria  
shadowpixie01: EGGMAN!!!!!!!! >:(  
EvilGenius300: Well, I think that's my cue to leave!

EvilGenius300 has logged off

blueblur: He was logged on this whole time?  
shadowpixie01: Yep  
lilpanda: pretty much  
blueblur: *facepalm*  
shadowpixie01: By the way, if he has my sister, why aren't you rescuing her?!  
blueblur: I'll show you why.

blueblur has logged off

shadowpixie01: ?  
lilpanda: probably a pic  
shadowpixie01: *shrugs* Oh, one moment

shadowpixie01 has logged off  
blueblur has logged in

lilpanda: Hi  
blueblur: 'Sup

shadowpixie01 has logged in

shadowpixie01: Holy crap! How have you not gone delirious from the lack of oxygen yet?!?!?!?!  
blueblur: I haven't been here for more than five minutes yet  
shadowpixie01: Thank goodness! Looks like I'm gonna have to help you  
blueblr: Thanks  
shadowpixie01: No problem

shadowpixie01 has logged off

blueblur: I better log off before this delirium kicks in  
lilpanda: K. See ya, and good luck

blueblur has logged off


	5. Hacked Pipes

MushroomPrincess has logged in  
shadowpixie01 has logged in  
rosethorn has logged in  
lilpanda has logged in  
Redpiper has logged in  
blueblur has logged in  
Greenpiper has logged in  
SassPrincess has logged in

blueblur: 0_0 Dang!  
rosethorn: Holy roses!  
shadowpixie01: No kidding!  
SassPrincess: Ashleigh?  
shadowpixie01: Hey Daisy!  
MushroomPrincess: ...  
shadowpixie01: -_- And of course, the princess of prisses is on. Why am I not surprised?  
Redpiper: Be more respectful to Princess Peach!  
blueblur: Oh shut up, pastahead.  
Greenpiper: -_-' Nice job, Ashleigh.  
shadowpixie01: I'll be right back.  
SassPrincess: I have a question. Who's lilpanda and where are they?  
blueblur: A friend of Ashleigh's and probably afk.  
lilpanda: Yes to the first, no to the second, and that was two questions.  
SassPrincess: Oh... Oops! XD  
blueblur: Ashleigh could've at least logged out...

Redpiper has logged off  
Greenpiper has logged off  
MushroomPrincess has logged off

rosethorn: Speaking of logging off...  
shadowpixie01: You can thank me later.  
lilpanda: ?  
SassPrincess: ?  
blueblur: You just hacked them, didn't you...?  
lilpanda: Seriously Ashleigh!  
shadowpixie01: What?  
lilpanda: -_-  
blueblur: We know you hacked them.  
SassPrincess: First, only you think that. Second, for all we know, she wasn't responsible!

Ultimate has logged in  
Kiwi has logged in  
spiritofeverything has logged in  
blueeyesmaster has logged in

shadowpixie01: Hi Shadow. Hi Odd. Hi Rose.  
lilpanda: You forgot Kaiba.  
shadowpixie01: No I didn't.  
spiritofeverything: Oh Ra...  
Kiwi: Hey Ashleigh!

Keyblademaster has logged in

shadowpixie01: Holy crap! Sora?!  
Ultimate: I take it you've met this person before...  
shadowpixie01: During one of my travels.  
Keyblademaster: ?  
shadowpixie01: Wingblade...  
Keyblademaster: I know four peo- Oh, wait a minute! Ashleigh?!  
shadowpixie01: Ding ding ding ding! We have a winner!  
blueblur: XD Good to see I'm not the only one who suffers her sarcastic manner!  
SassPrincess: XD That was funny!  
Keyblademaster: -_- Seriously...  
lilpanda: *shrugs*  
shadowpixie01: Why so serious? >:)  
spiritofeverything: No  
rosethorn: Yes! Best. Batman reference. EVER!  
Ultimate: Doesn't Joker say that?  
shadowpixie01: That he does!

blueeyesmaster has logged out

blueblur: Seriously Ashleigh!  
shadowpixie01: That wasn't me that time! I swear!  
blueblur: So you admit to hacking them earlier!  
spiritofeverything: She's telling the truth this time. He probably logged out on his own.  
Ultimate: ?  
rosethorn: Ashleigh hacked three people earlier  
Ultimate: Oh okay.  
lilpanda: You make it sound as if this happens all the time!  
blueblur: Well...  
Ultimate: Considering that she hacks Dr. Eggman all the time, it doesn't really come as a surprise.  
Kiwi: Plus, she IS really good with computers.  
shadowpixie01: I can't argue with fact, Shadow, but Odd, that's a matter of opinion.  
spiritofeverything: Ashleigh, you should really stop doubting yourself...  
lilpanda: Rose is right, Ashleigh  
Keyblademaster: Yeah!

SassPrincess has logged off  
rosethorn has logged off  
blueblur has logged off  
Ultimate has logged off

shadowpixie01: ?  
Keyblademaster: Idk  
Kiwi: They probably have somewhere to be, or bad connection.  
shadowpixie01: Probably so with rosethorn.  
lilpanda: Well, I'd better go.  
Keyblademaster: Oh crap! Sorry guys! I've gotta go! Heartless are attacking!  
shadowpixie01: Bye Yugi. Be careful and good luck, Sora!  
Keyblademaster: I will. Bye, Ashleigh!

Keyblademaster has logged off  
lilpanda has logged off

Kiwi: What are Heartless?  
shadowpixie01: How do I begin to explain...?


	6. He what?!

shadowpixie01: *punches a wall*

rosethorn has logged in

rosethorn: H- *sees Ashleigh punching a wall*Why....?  
shadowpixie01: Jet...  
rosethorn: That's all I needed to know.

RedRose has logged in

RedRose: Hi.  
rosethorn: Who...?  
shadowpixie01: Scarlet! Get off my ******* computer!!!!!!!  
RedRose: You're just mad because Scourge try to make out with you while you were on it.  
rosethorn: He what?!  
shadowpixie01: Don't ask. Scarlet! I outta kill you for mentioning that!  
RedRose: Aww... But you would miss me.  
shadowpixie01: No I wouldn't.

EvilGenius300 has logged in

shadowpixie01: That's it. I'm gone!

shadowpixie01 has logged off

EvilGenius300: Oops. Wrong chat room.

EvilGenius300 has logged out

RedRose: Well then...  
rosethorn: What did you mean by Scourge tried to make out with Ashleigh while she was on her computer.  
RedRose: Yeah... He's been trying to "warm up" to her for a while now. She's already knocked him unconscious once with a steel beam.  
rosethorn: dang...

blueblur has logged in  
Ultimate has logged in

blueblur: Hi  
rosethorn: Hey scatterbrain.  
blueblur: -_- Really...  
RedRose: XD  
Ultimate: Hmph...  
blueblur: Scarlet? How are you even on?  
RedRose: check Ash's computer.  
rosethorn: You do realize she hates being called Ash, right?  
RedRose: you do realize I don't care, right?  
blueblur: Better get off. Tails is headed your way.  
RedRose: Oh ****!

RedRose has logged off

rosethorn: Why...?  
Ultimate: Scarlet tries not to show herself around Tails for Ashleigh's sake.  
rosethorn: Oh ok.  
blueblur: Uh... Shadow? Eggman's sent his robots to the city. AGAIN.  
rosethorn: Well, I'm sure glad that I don't live there anymore.  
blueblur: Consider yourself lucky. Well, see ya.  
rosethorn: Bye.

Ultimate has logged out  
blueblur has logged out

rosethorn: *sighs*


	7. Heartless!

wingsofchaos has logged in  
Keyblademaster has logged in  
Sassprincess has logged in

blueblur: Finally! Someone logged in!  
Sassprincess: Hi Sonic!  
blueblur: Hey Daisy.

EvilGenius300 has logged in

wingsofchaos: -_- Seriously... as if Araya and Alya fighting wasn't bad enough...  
blueblur: No kidding...  
EvilGenius300: well, hello to you too.  
wingsofchaos: ...  
blueblur: What the?!  
wingsofchaos: ?  
EvilGenius300: ?  
Sassprincess: ?  
Keyblademaster: ?  
blueblur: Some weird mutant ant thing's attacking me!  
wingsofchaos: 0_0  
Keyblademaster: 0_0  
Sassprincess: I'm just gonna...

Sassprincess has logged out

EvilGenius300: There is no such thing.  
wingsofchaos: -_- *whacks Eggman with steel beam*

wingsofchaos has logged out

blueblur: XD  
Keyblademaster: I'm assuming whatever it was is gone.  
blueblur: Nope. I'm just too fast for it. 0_0 And... now there's more of them...  
Keyblademaster: Those, my friend, are called Heartless...  
blueblur: Are you on Mobius by any chance?  
Keyblademaster: If you mean a world with a fat guy whose robot army I'm currently dealing with, then yes.  
blueblur: -_- I know the fat guy... EGGMAN!!!!  
EvilGenius300: Well... That's my coffee break.

EvilGenius300 has logged off

Keyblademaster: Just give me an idea of where you- ...... -_- I just heard someone screaming...  
blueblur: That was, I think, Alya...  
Keyblademaster: I'll be there in a sec  
blueblur: K. Hurry!

Keyblademaster has logged off  
blueblur has logged off


	8. Truth or Dare

blueblur has logged in  
Dark has logged in  
lilpanda has logged in  
Keyblademaster has logged in  
Kiwi has logged in  
Ultimate has logged in

blueblur: This again?  
Kiwi: I'm literally lagging just from the log-ins.  
lilpanda: I didn't think that was possible.  
Keyblademaster: Apparently, no one else is on  
Dark: Araya's asleep that's why.  
lilpanda: Rose is with Yami  
blueblur: Ashleigh and Acria are out buying stuff for a party that Amy's having.  
Ultimate: And we all know how rosethorn's wifi is.  
Keyblademaster: I'm guessing all the Mario folks are having to deal with that overgrown lizard again.  
blueblur: I have an idea.  
Ultimate: Oh no...

Dark has logged off  
Ultimate has logged off

Kiwi: Is it the same idea I have?  
blueblur: Truth or dare?  
Kiwi: sure!  
Keyblademaster: Sure, why not!  
lilpanda: I'm in.  
Kiwi: Who first?  
Keyblademaster: I'll ask first. Sonic, truth or dare?  
blueblur: Truth  
Keyblademaster: wimp. If you had to date one of the Wing Sisters, who would it be?  
blueblur: -_- Seriously... Despite the fact that I've know Ashleigh longer, I'd definitely date Acria. She's a hell of a lot nicer.  
Keyblademaster: That's respectable.  
blueblur: Odd, truth or dare?  
Kiwi: Dare!  
blueblur: ...I dare you to go up to the first girl you see and say you love them.  
Kiwi: -_- Right when Yumi walks in too.... Ulrich's gonna kill me. Lemme guess, visual proof?  
blueblur: Yep.  
Kiwi: Ow! You happy now?! *link to video appears (no real link)*  
blueblur: XD  
Keyblademaster: XD She reminds me of Ashleigh when she gets really pissed off at someone!  
lilpanda: She sure got you good.  
Kiwi: No kidding. Sora, truth or dare.  
Keyblademaster: I'm only doing truth when you're questioning.  
Kiwi: Dammit. Okay. What would you do if you could save the one you loved most, but the catch is that you have to give into darkness?  
Keyblademaster: Shit... Um... Damn it. There's no happy ending for either choice... Screw it, save the person.  
Kiwi: Damn. Okay.  
Keyblademaster: Yugi, truth or dare.  
Yugi: I'm gonna go with truth.  
Keyblademaster: How the hell did you and Ashleigh first meet?  
lilpanda: Funny story actually. You see, I live in Japan. About a year ago, Ashleigh and just transferred from America into my school, and she wasn't very friendly back then.  
Keyblademaster: Wow... Didn't figure that.  
blueblur: I'm surprised Ashleigh wasn't nice. Then again around that time, I hadn't seen her, Earth time, in four years/ four months, mobian time, so what the hell do I know?  
Kiwi: Nothing.  
Keyblademaster: XD  
Kiwi: XD  
lilpanda: My turn?  
Keyblademaster: Yep.  
lilpanda: Sonic, truth or dare?  
blueblur: Dare.  
lilpanda: I dare you to kiss Acria.  
blueblr: -////- seriously...  
lilpanda: Doesn't have to right when she gets back but eventually, and there must be proof from a credible source.  
blueblur: Acria counts, right?  
lilpanda: Right.  
Kiwi: XD Oh, you are SO in for it, Sonic! Especially if Alya and Ashleigh find out.  
Keyblademaster: Hehe. This outta be good. I've gotta go. More heartless.

Keyblademaster has logged off

Kiwi: Shit! God damn it XANA! Gotta go!  
blueblur: Eggface is being an idiot again.  
lilpanda: Alright. See ya.

blueblur has logged off  
Kiwi has logged off  
shadowpixie01 has logged in

shadowpixie01: Hi! Did I miss anything?  
lilpanda: Nope!


	9. Demons and Kisses

wingsofchaos has logged in  
blueblur has logged in  
shadowpixie01 has logged in

shadowpixie01: SONIC! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!  
blueblur: *hiding* I'm screwed I'm screwed I'm screwed I'm screwed

lilpanda has logged in  
Kiwi has logged in  
Keyblademaster has logged in

shadowpixie01: SONIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Kiwi: what...?  
wingsofchaos: 0///0 I'm not explaining...  
Keyblademaster: Wild guess: Sonic kissed you...?  
wingsofchaos: I don't even wanna know how you knew...  
Keyblademaster: *shrugs*  
blueblur: Sora! Yugi! Mind calming Ashleigh down real quick?! Like now!!  
shadowpixie01: Not... likely... *twitch*  
blueblur: Oh no...

shadowpixie01 has logged off  
RedRose has logged in

RedRose: Sonic, you're screwed.  
Keyblademaster: 0_0 There's no calming her from that.  
wingsofchaos: Yeah there is. *hits Scarlet in the head with a steel beam**walks away casually*

RedRose has logged off

blueblur: *comes out* Is it same?  
blueblur: safe**  
wingsofchaos: Yeah. And I thought Alya was overprotective.  
blueblur: That wasn't overprotective. That was pure rage.  
Kiwi: I've gotta see that you actually did this for myself.  
wingsofchaos: Tails might've had a camera recording at the time.  
blueblur: I'll go see is I can get the video. brb

blueblur has logged off

lilpanda: It actually happened?  
wingsofchaos: -///- I refuse to say anything on the subject  
Kiwi: Too embarrassed?  
Keyblademaster: Or are you too scared to be rude? XD  
wingsofchaos: Shut up both of you

blueblur has logged in

blueblur: Got the video.

wingsofchaos has logged out

Keyblademaster: XD  
Kiwi: XD She must not wanna see it!  
blueblur: -_- Why is it that with all the jokes, I'm the punch line? Whatever. *puts up link (again, no real link)*  
Kiwi: The look on her face though! XD  
Keyblademaster: Still wanna date her Sonic?  
blueblur: Yes now can we please shut up about it?  
Kiwi: Whatever. I've gotta go.  
Keyblademaster: Same. Good luck with her, Sonic.

Kiwi has logged off  
Keyblademaster has logged off

lilpanda: Sorry, I was afk. Did I miss something?  
blueblur: No.


	10. Merry Christmas

shadowpixie01 has logged in

RoseReaper: Sonic, hide.  
blueblur: 0_0 *hides*  
Keyblademaster: Is she still mad?  
blueblur: yes...  
lilpanda: Hi Ashleigh  
shadowpixie01: *yawns* Merry fucking Christmas.  
Kiwi: XD Wow Ashleigh  
shadowpixie01: Thanks. Sonic, I'm calm now.  
blueblur: *peeks from hiding spot* You sure?  
shadowpixie01: Yeah, I'm- Damn it!

shadowpixie01: has logged out

lilpanda: What the?  
Kiwi: Idk  
blueblur: She's on earth so don't ask me.

angelofdarkness has logged in  
Dark has logged in  
Orbot has logged in  
EvilGenius300 has logged in  
SassPrincess has logged in  
RedPiper has logged in  
GreenPiper has logged in  
blueeyesmaster has logged in  
spiritofeverything has logged in  
wingsofchaos has logged in

Kiwi: I'm lagging! I'm lagging!  
angelofdarkness: Well, hello to you too.  
spiritofeverything: Eggman, why are you on here?  
EvilGenius300: Wrong chat room.

EvilGenius300 has logged out

spiritofeverything: That's better.  
wingsofchaso: Much better. *looks at you logged in* Orbot, since when did you use this chat room?!  
Orbot: Quite often, actually.  
blueblur: I just realized how late it is since Araya and Mephiles are on.  
Kiwi: I know Araya. Who's Mephiles?  
Dark: ...  
blueblur: ^ ...I'm not explaining how I know him...  
RoseReaper: Sonic, I assure you that your experience with him is not nearly as bad as mine.  
Dark: ...I'm just gonna

Dark has logged out

RoseReaper: >:)

RoseReaper has logged out

Kiwi: O_o *sarcastically* Her face wasn't stalkerish at all!!  
blueblur: Rose Reaper wants to kill Mephiles.  
Kiwi: Even on Christmas?!  
blueblur: Even on Christmas

angelofdarkness has logged out

blueeyesmaster: Have any of you seen Ashleigh?  
spiritofeverything: We'll all be seeing her at various Christmas parties later. Why?  
blueeyesmaster: -_- ...  
lilpanda: She pulled another prank on him.  
spiritofeverything: Oh.  
Kiwi: Speaking of Christmas parties, I've gotta go!  
lilpanda: So do I.  
SassPrincess: Alright. Bye, y'all!

lilpanda has logged out  
blueeyesmaster has logged out  
Kiwi has logged out  
spiritofeverything has logged out  
RedPiper has logged out

Keyblademaster: Sorry. I was afk. Why'd so many people leave?  
blueblur: Christmas.  
SassPrincess: I don't know why Mario left.  
GreenPiper: He was making sure his account worked after the whole hacking incident (See Hacked Pipes for more details)  
SassPrincess: Oh.  
Orbot: I must leave. Merry Christmas everyone!  
blueblur: Merry Christmas, Orbot!

Orbot has logged out

Keyblademaster: Who's Orbot?  
blueblur: A robot that Eggman created. He helps out Ashleigh if she's ever in his base.  
SassPrincess: Well, at least he's one of the good ones.  
GreenPiper: Yeah. I've gotta go. Happy holidays!  
SassPrincess: So, do I! Happy holidays!  
blueblur: You too!  
Keyblademaster: See ya!

GreenPiper has logged out  
SassPrincess has logged out

blueblur: ...  
Keyblademaster: Hiding from Ashleigh?  
blueblur: No. Right now, its Alya and Amy.  
Keyblademaster: Oh...


	11. Truth or Dare Part 2

wingsofchaos has logged in  
shadowpixie01 has logged in  
angelofdarkness has logged in

RosesArePink: Looks like the Wing Sisters have logged in.  
FlamingKitty: Well, almost all.  
wingsofchaos: Yeah. Alya still chooses not to make an account.

RedRose has logged in  
RoseReaper has logged in  
rosethorn has logged in  
spiritofeverything has logged in

shadowpixie01: Looks like the guys are all off doing something.  
rosethorn: Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?  
shadowpixie01: Yes.  
wingsofchaos: Oh no...  
RosesArePink: Are you thinking Truth or Dare?  
angelofdarkness: Yes. Yes she is.  
FlamingKitty: Well, this should be interesting...  
RoseReaper: I'm not partaking in this.

RoseReaper has logged out

FlamingKitty: So who starts first?  
RosesArePink: Rose! Truth or dare?  
rosethorn: Which one?  
spiritofeverything: Which one?  
shadowpixie01: Jinx!  
angelofdarkness: XD You're not even one of the one's who said it!  
shadowpixie01: Too fucking bad!  
RosesArePink: Azalea...  
spiritofeverything: Okay. Hm... Truth.  
RosesArePink: Hm... If you had to date you guy, who would it be?  
shadowpixie01: I know that answer!  
FlamingKitty: Ashleigh, have you been in the sugar again?  
shadowpixie01: Maybe...  
spiritofeverything: She does know though. I'd date Yami.  
shadowpixie01: Before you ask, he's a guy in Dominoe City.  
RosesArePink: Will we get to meet him anytime soon?  
spiritofeverything: No.  
shadowpixie01: Let's hope you don't...  
spiritofeverything: Rose, truth or dare?  
rosethorn: Truth  
spiritofeverything: Is it true that you know who Sky really is?  
rosethorn: Yes  
RedRose: They're in this chatroom right now...  
angelofdarkness: The chatroom just got so quiet  
FlamingKitty: XD  
rosethorn: I was trying to think of who I was gonna ask. Amy, truth or dare?  
RosesArePink: Dare!  
rosethorn: XD Perfect! I dare you to kiss Silver!  
RosesArePink: What?!  
wingsofchaos: It's just one kiss. It's not like you're asking him on a date.  
rosethorn: Plus, it's so Alya will create an account  
RedRose: Just so she'll yell at us?  
rosethorn: Do you have a better idea?  
RosesArePink: But still... Ashleigh! Stop trying to egg me on!  
shadowpixie01: XD I will when you do it!  
RosesArePink: Fine!  
wingsofchaos: She's probably only doing it because Sonic's not here.  
FlamingKitty: That was a little mean though.  
rosethorn: It's not like she's not gonna get us back for it anyways  
spiritofeverthing: Still...  
shadowpixie01: XD *posts photo(no photo but you can probably find a good one online)*  
RosesArePink: Ashleigh, truth or dare?  
shadowpixie01: Fuck... Um... Truth?  
RosesArePink: Damn it. How long have you been stuck with Scarlet?  
shadowpixie01: Depends where we're talking about. For Mobius, since I was 14 so technically for Earth time, 2 years. Blaze, truth or dare?  
FlamingKitty: Dare.  
shadowpixie01: I dare you to ask Silver out on a date.  
FlamingKitty: Why am I not surprised...?  
angelofdarkness: I'll film it for evidence!  
spiritofeverything: what if it's a movie date?  
angelofdarkness: Then I'll get Blizzard to do it.  
FlamingKitty: Araya, truth or dare?  
angelofdarkness: Truth  
FlamingKitty: Are you and Mephiles dating?  
wingsofchaos: I'll get the truth serum.  
angelofdarkness: Honestly, I can't say for certain but I definitely don't think so. Acria, truth or dare!  
wingsofchaos: dare. crap, why'd I say that?!  
angelofdarkness: Too late! I dare you to kiss Jaden.  
wingsofchaos: I'm on Mobius so I kinda can't right now. Scarlet! Truth or dare?  
shadowpixie01: She's afk right now.  
angelofdarkness: Obviously since she hasn't answered for five minutes  
RedRose: I just saw this. Truth  
wingsofchaos: Do you actually hate us?  
RedRose: That one question. Yes for Amy, Araya, and both Rose. No for Blaze. Yes and no for Ashleigh and Acria.  
RosesArePink: Hey!  
angelofdarkness: I'm honestly not surprised by this.  
shadowpixie01: Uh guys... Eggman.  
wingsofchaos: Damn it.  
rosethorn: Good luck.  
angelofdarkness: *sarcastically* You're real help, you know that?

spiritofeverything has logged off  
angelofdarkness has logged off  
FlamingKitty has logged off  
wingsofchaos has logged off  
RosesArePink has logged off  
shadowpixie01 has logged off  
RedRose has logged off

Kiwi has logged in

Kiwi: 'Sup!  
rosethorn: Hi  
Kiwi: Did I miss something?  
rosethorn: Nothing at all


	12. She wasn't joking

SymphonicMelody has logged in  
shadowpixie01 has logged in  
fairyof light10 has logged in  
RedRose has loged in  
AeolaAeolus has logged in  
TheRealSnowmeiser has logged in

shadowpixie01: The real snowmeiser...?  
AelolaAeolus: Jack?  
TheRealSnowmeiser: Dang it, Kangeroo...

Mr.Gold has logged in

shadowpixie01: What the shit, Rumple?!  
fairyoflight01: Who?  
Mr.Gold: I've really gotta change this username. Hi Music Note.  
SymphonicMelody: I'm not Melody.  
Mr.Gold: Okay then Siren.  
SymphonicMelody: -_-  
TheRealSnowmeiser: XD  
AeolaAeolus: Yep, that Jack.  
TheRealSnowmeiser: Do I know you?  
RedRose: Damn it! Why does Aeronna have to be on?!  
shadowpixie01: So she can annoy you.  
TheRealSnowmeiser: Oops! Sorry Aeronna!  
AeolaAeolus: It's cool, Jack. XD  
TheRealSnowmeiser: *facepalm* -_-

RedRose has logged out

shadowpixie01: So who the fuck is Mr. Gold?  
Mr.Gold: I am.  
TheRealSnowmeiser: XD That was perfect! Brb!

TheRealSnowmeiser changed their name

AeolaAeolus: To what?  
KingofSnow: 'Sup.  
shadowpixie01: *hisses*  
fairyoflight10: Seriously Ashleigh.  
shadowpixie01: What? I'm on Mobius.  
fairyoflight: SO AM I!  
shadowpixie01: wtf where?  
fairyoflight: Your uncle's.  
KingofSnow: That joke is so old.  
AeolaAeolus: She wasn't joking.  
Mr.Gold: She wasn't?  
shadowpixie01: Unfortunately no. What happened?!  
fairyoflight10: Metal...

shadowpixie01: FOR THE LOVE OF RA! Alright... I'll be there shortly.  
fairyoflight10: Alright.

shadowpixie01 has logged out  
fairyoflight10 has logged out

KingofSnow: Does anyone know what that was about?  
Mr.Gold: No  
SymphonicMelody: No


	13. It's not a date!

shadowpixie01: *squealing fangirlishly* It comes out today!  
spiritofeverything: What does?  
shadowpixie01: Yugioh: The Dark Side of Dimensions!  
spiritofeverything: Oh yeah, it does, doesn't it...

lilpanda has logged in

shadowpixie01: 0_0 *stops squealing*  
lilpanda: What?  
spiritofeverything: Nothing...  
lilpanda: Okay...?

blueblur has logged in  
wingsofchaos has logged in  
angelofdarkness has logged in  
RedRose has logged in

RedRose: Ashleigh!  
shadowpixie01: Oops...  
angelofdarkness: Scarlet, chill. It's one night.  
RedRose: It's two if she goes to that damn movie on Tuesday!  
shadowpixie01: I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF I'M GOING!  
lilpanda: Why's Scarlet mad?  
blueblur: Because Ashleigh has a date tonight  
shadowpixie01: It's not a date!  
wingsofchaos: Then what do you call it?  
shadowpixie01: Two friends hanging out  
angelofdarkness: That's essentially what a first date is  
shadowpixie01: And how the fuck would you know?!  
angelofdarkness: Because Alya's an ass

Dragonslight has logged in

Dragonslight: I heard that Araya!  
angelofdarkness: Shit...  
blueblur: XD So y'all finally got her to make an account!  
lilpanda: Ashleigh...  
shadowpixie01: Wha- Oh shit! Sorry Yugi! I completely forgot!  
RedRose: What now...  
spiritofeverything: She and Yugi usually hang out on Fridays  
angelofdarkness: Nice going Ashleigh  
shadowpixie01: stfu you probably wouldn't be any better  
Dragonslight: Why wouldn't Ashleigh be able to hang out today?  
wingsofchaos: she's got a date  
shadowpixie01: It's not a date!  
Dragonslight: You have a date and you didn't tell?! I need to help you get ready!  
shadowpixie01: First of all, it's not 'til 7. second of all, WE'RE AT SCHOOL RIGHT NOW!  
lilpanda: ...  
blueblur: So what's this movie I heard that you're going to go see Tuesay?  
shadowpixie01: Wtf is tuesay?  
blueblur: You know what I mean  
Dragonslight: Is it that dark side of dimensions thing you keep fangirling about?  
shadowpixie01: We don't discuss this!  
wingsofchaos: Why?  
shadowpixie01: Fourth wall!  
RedRose: So that's the movie you're going to see? seriously?  
lilpanda: 0_0 I think I just realized what you guys are talking about...  
shadowpixie01: Shit... The wall in my room just broke...  
Dragonslight: Again?!  
blueblur: so wait! that's the fourth wall?!  
spiritofeverything: yep.  
shadowpixie01: I don't even know if I'm gonna go see it because my mom's being stupid as hell at the moment1  
lilpanda: ... Just gonna...

lilpanda has logged off

Dragonslight: Oops.  
angelofdarkness: Nice job  
RedRose: well, I'm still not happy.  
wingsofchaos: Why  
blueblur: because Ashleigh still has a date tonight  
shadowpixie01: It's not a date!


	14. Movies and Snowmen

AeolaAeolus has logged in

shadowpixie01: Aeronna?!  
AeolaAeolus: Hey ashligh! How was the date?  
shadowpixie01: -_- It wasn't a date. Me and him just hung out.  
AeolaAeolus: That doesn't answer my question  
shadowpixie01: I had fun. Hopefully going to go see that movie tomorrow  
AeolaAeolus: You managed to convince your parents to let you go?  
shadowpixie01: They're going to go see Monster Trucks. I'm dragging Yugi along too  
AeolaAeolus: Wouldn't that break the wall in your room?  
shadowpixie: It already broke again. Besides, I'm sure he won't mind going to see it.  
AeolaAeolus: Does he know he's going?  
shadowpixie01: If he didn't before, he does now. YUGI, STOP STALKING! I CAN SEE THAT YOU'RE LOGGED IN!  
AeolaAeolus: Damn...  
lilpanda: Hi and I was afk  
shadowpixie01: XD Why don't I believe that

KingofSnow has logged in

shadowpixie01: Oh look, it's Frosty the Snowman  
AeolaAeolus: Oh my gods! Ashleigh! XD  
KingofSnow: Seriously...  
shadowpixie01: Come on, you're the guardian of fun. You can't tell me that wasn't the least bit funny  
AeolaAeolus: Actually, he hates that joke  
shadowpixie01: Too bad. Oh, and thanks for the cold weather! Living in the sub-tropics, I don't see much of it even if all my friends complain about it  
lilpanda: Wait, that's a thing?  
AeolaAeolus: What?  
lilpanda: Sub-tropics  
KingofSnow: yeah. Hey, now that I think about it, this is the area that had no school for three days because of the sleet storm  
AeolaAeolus: That you caused  
shadowpixie01: Yeah. It was fun.  
lilpanda: You got let out of school because of some sleet???  
shadowpixie01: Yeah. Idiots down here don't know how to drive under normal conditions, let alone on ice.  
AeolaAeolus: No kidding...  
KingofSnow: You're telling me? I've seen better driving in Canada this time of year.  
shadowpixie01: Speaking of, I'll be in Canada in two weeks.  
AeolaAeolus: That's right! Oh shoot, I've got to go! Some wind spirits are going nuts over here  
Kingofsnow: Want me to come help?  
AeolaAeolus: Preferably, yes!  
KingofSnow: Alright, on my way  
lilpanda: Bye  
shadowpixie01: See ya guys!

AeolaAeolus has logged out  
KingofSnow has logged out

lilpanda: So why am I coming to see that movie with you?  
shadowpixie01: Because I want you to.  
lilpanda: How is that a reason?  
shadowpixie01: It's reason enough for me to drag you along.  
lilpanda: Touché...


	15. Names change

shadowpixie01 has logged in  
lilpanda has logged in  
spiritofeverything has logged in

spiritofeverything: You know what, Ashleigh? I'll take you up on that name change  
shadowpixie01: Great!

KingofGames has logged in

shadowpixie01: What the- Since when did you use this chat room, Yami?  
KingofGames: Well, at least she didn't flip me off this time...  
lilpanda: Yeah...  
spiritofeverything: Hey, Yami!

spiritofeverything changed their name

lilpanda: To what?  
spiritofroses: It wasn't much but it's preferable  
shadowpixie01: Oh! I just got an idea for an username change for Yugi!  
lilpanda: Please?  
spiritofroses: ?  
KingofGames: I think Yugi's been around Ashleigh too long...  
spiritofroses: Why do you say that- Why is Ashleigh laughing...?

lilpanda changed their name

KingofGames: ?  
spiritofroses: ?  
lilmagician: Ashleigh, no!  
lilmagician: Dang it!  
shadowpixie01: XD It was either that or lilkuriboh!

SliferElemental has logged in  
wingsofchaos has logged in

shadowpixie01: Hey Acria! Who's the other person?  
lilmagician: Hey Jaden  
SliferElemental: Hey Yugi! Nice username  
shadowpixie01: Told you  
lilmagician: *sighs* Well, it's better than the one I had before  
KingofGames: No arguments here  
shadowpixie01: Pharoh, you didn't answer my question  
KingofGames: What question?  
shadowpixie01: Since when in Hades did you use this chat room? Or any chat room for that matter  
KingofGames: I try not to be online when you are  
spiritofroses: For good reason  
shadowpixie01: Well at least you're not

blueeyesmaster has logged in

shadowpixie01: Fuck...  
SliferElemental: did I come on at a bad time  
blueeyesmaster: Ashleigh!

shadowpixie01 has logged off

spiritofroses: Well then  
KingofGames: Does that answer you're question Jaden?  
SliferElemental: yep  
wingsofchaos: Really bad timing...

Dragonslight has logged in

spiritofroses: Hello alya  
lilmagician: Hey Alya  
Dragonslight: Okay what happened...  
blueeyesmaster: The only person not a dork in this chat room just logged in  
Dragonslight: Hey Kaiba! *looks at clock* Oops...   
blueeyesmaster: Mhm...  
Dragonslight: Hehe... I'll be there soon...

Dragonslight has logged off  
blueeyesmaster has logged off

wingsofchaos: ?  
spiritofroses: Alya watches Mokuba whenever Kaiba doesn't want to bring him to work  
lilmagician: which seems to be a lot lately...  
KingofGames: Heard he's planning a surprise for Mokuba  
wingsofchaos: Oh okay... Jaden, are you afk  
SliferEemental: No, just trying to get Syrus off my back about doing Crowler's hw  
wingsofchaos: *sighs* I'll be over to help you with it  
SliferElemental: Acria, you're a lifesaver  
wingsofchaos: And you had best not forget it! :)

wingofchaos has logged off  
SliferElemental has logged off

spiritofroses: Are you still stuck with going to that movie with Ashleigh?  
lilmagician: Yep...  
KingofGames: What movie?  
spiritofroses: Um...  
lilmagician: NOTHING!!!


	16. Not this again

lilmagician has logged in  
spiritofroses has logged in  
shadowpixie01 has logged in  
RedRose has logged in

lilmagician changed their name

lilpanda: Better...  
shadowpixie01: -_- ...  
Dragonslight: How was the movie?  
shadowpixie01: AWESOME!  
lilpanda: It was kind of like watching a documentary but it included other people's point of view as well  
Dragonslight: Ashleigh says it was awesome and I hate documentaries so was it good or no?  
lilpanda: It was actually really good  
RedRose: Oh for the love of the gods, why did you have to bring your little brother along though...?  
shadowpixie01: Because mom made me  
Dragonslight: Do the others know of the predicament yet?  
lilpanda: No...  
RedRose: It'll be hilarious when they find out though  
shadowpixie01: Yeah, yeah. Shut up.  
RedRose: Make me  
Dragonslight: Well, she went silent. Is she afk?  
lilpanda: Idk. She walked out of the room with her tablet about 8 minutes ago  
RedRose: Her mom called for her  
lilpanda: I know that. Remember, I'm here too  
RedRose: Oh yeah. I can't see what she's doing though. 

RedRose logged off

shadowpixie01: Better  
Dragonslight: Seriously... -_-  
lilpanda: Ashleigh, why?  
shadowpixie01: Because she told me to make her shut up so I did  
lilpanda: How'd you get her password though?  
lilpanda: What?  
shadowpixie01: -_- Yugi, she's in my head, remember?  
lilpanda: She's still able to hide things from you  
shadowpixie01: Her password is not one of them  
Dragonslight: You need to chill with the hacking  
shadowpixie01: No I don't

CubicDuelist has logged in

shadowpixie01: Diva?!  
CubicDuelist: Aw. Hello Ashleigh  
Dragonslight: *squeaks* What are you doing on thischat room?!  
lilpanda: Hey Diva  
CubicDuelist: Hello Yugi. To answer the question, I simply came on to see who was on. I'm afraid I don't quite remember your name however  
Dragonslight: You wouldn't as we never formally met. I am Alya.  
shadowpixie01: She's freaking out because she saw you dueling during Kaiba's little 'demonstration' of his new duel disk  
CubicDuelist: That would explain it then. A pleasure to meet you Alya.  
Dragonslight: ...  
shadowpixie01: She doesn't trust  
Dragonslight: I didn't say that  
shadowpixie01: You were thinking it  
Dragonslight: And how in Hades would you know what I'm thinking?!  
shadowpixie01: Because you pulled this with Marik  
Dragonslight: I had good reason to!  
lilpanda: After he was freed of his dark side?  
Dragonslight: ...  
CubicDuelist: Should I know what you might be talking about?  
shadowpixie01: One of my friends  
CubicDuelist: Is this one a questionable as the fact that you befriended the spirit of the Millennium Ring?  
Dragonslight: Yes. All of her friends are questionable  
lilpanda: Hey!  
Dragonslight: Most. Sorry, Yugi  
shadowpixie01: I'm friends with Diva.  
Dragonslight: My point exactly  
shadowpixie01: Diva, do you still go by Aigami  
CubicDuelist: Either is fine and Alya, that was rude  
shadowpixie01: Okay then. Just wondering and he's right, Alya  
Dragonslight: But it was true  
lilpanda: Oh no, not this argument again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went to go see Yugioh: The Dark Side of Dimensions and it was awesome! Anyways, I hope you goes are enjoying this! Bye!
> 
> ~shadowpixie01


	17. Say wha?!

KingofGames has logged in  
lilpanda has logged in  
spiritofroses has logged in  
Dragonslight has logged in  
RedEyesElite has logged in  
FriendshipsDancer has logged in  
HeartsLight has logged in  
DungeonDiceMaster has logged in  
SereneSerenity has logged in  
MechanicalMonkey has logged in  
TombKeepersPromise has logged in  
HarpyLadyDivive has logged in  
GoldenFuture has logged in  
shadowpixie01 has logged in

 

shadowpixie01: Is that everybody?  
lilpanda: I think so...  
DungeonDiceMaster: I'm going to assume this has something to do with you not being in Domino  
spiritofroses: Indeed it is  
Dragonslight: Yep  
TombKeepersPromise: How long have you not been in Domino?  
lilpanda: A couple months now...  
TombKeepersPromise: Around December?  
lilpanda: 0_0 How'd you...  
TombKeepersPromise: The Millennium Puzzle's been missing for that long  
HeartsLight: It's missing?!  
GoldenFuture: Unfortunately, yes  
shadowpixie01: Not... necessarily...  
RedEyesElite: WHat do ya mean 'not necessarily'?!  
MechanicalMonkey: Ashleigh, tell us  
HarpyLadyDivine: You folks are going to make her not tell  
FriendshipsDancer: Mai's right guys.  
SereneSerenity: Yeah  
DungeonDiceMaster: Then what do you suggest we do?  
Dragonslight: For one thing, calm down  
GoldenFuture: We must be patient with them  
TombKeepersPromise: Pharaoh, you've been quiet. Do you know something?  
KingofGames: Indeed, but I think it's best for Yugi and Ashleigh to tell us what they know  
shadowpixie01: Way to lay off the pressure... -_-'  
lilpanda: Well, I can tell you guys that I'm in the U.S. at the moment  
RedEyesElite: What?!  
HeartsLight: But how?  
shadowpixie01: I'll get to that. One sec. YAMI MARIK, YAMI BAKURA, SCARLET! GET OUT!

 

RedRose has logged off  
DarkTemperment has logged off  
HeartofDarkness has logged off

 

HarpyLadyDivine: Well then  
FriendshipsDancer: How  
MechanicalMonkey: Uh  
DungeonDiceMaster: Well I feel stupid now...  
blueeyesmaster: As you should  
shadowpixie01: Oops, missed one

 

blueeyesmaster has logged off

 

shadowpixie01: I tried asking nicely first...  
spiritofroses: Ashleigh...  
shadowpixie01: It wasn't me this time  
Dragonslight: I managed to convince him to get off  
RedEyesElite: How... Nvm. Not gonna ask. Now Ashleigh, Yugi, talk.  
lilpanda: *gulps* Well...  
shadowpixie01: Don't ask how but Yugi somehow got stuck in the Millennium Puzzle...  
MechanicalMonkey: What?!  
HeartsLight: How?!  
TombKeepersPromise: Say what now?!  
GoldenFuture: Well then...  
FriendshipsDancer: What?!  
RedEyesElite: Wha?!  
SereneSerenity: What?! But how?!  
shadowpixie01: Didn't I just say don't ask? I don't know and neither does he!  
lilpanda: All I know is I'm stuck in here until we find a way to get me out  
GoldenFuture: I did not anticipate this...  
TombKeepersPromise: Nor did I.   
FriendshipsDancer: Any suggestions, Yami?  
KingofGames: I'm afraid not. I'm as unaware of how this came to be as Ashleigh and Yugi are.  
HeartsLight: What about you, Rose?  
spiritofroses: I'm no better of service. Unless we discover how this came to be, I have no way of offering assistance...  
RedEyesElite: You mean my buddy's gonna be stuck inside that thing until we know how he got in there?!  
HarpyLadyDivine: Which begs the question: How does Ashleigh know it's not missing when not even Marik and Ishizu know where it is?  
DungeonDiceMaster: Hey, good point  
MechanicalMonkey: Well, Ashleigh?  
SereneSerenity: Please...  
shadowpixie01: Well... -_-' It's actually rather odd. One of my friends somehow got it and then gave it to me as an early Christmas gift. That's when I found out that Yugi was trapped in it. My friend knew too and warned me about it before I could ask her how he got in there. She's as clueless about it as we are.  
KingofGames: Hm... Which is cause to wonder how this friend acquired it  
FriendshipsDancer: Well, at least we know Yugi is safe  
HeartsLight: Yeah. It is in good hands.  
Dragonslight: For now...   
shadowpixie01: I'm going to continue doing research. I've gotta go. Bye.

 

 

RedEyesElite has logged off

Dragonslight has logged off  
FriendshipsDancer has logged off  
HeartsLight has logged off  
DungeonDiceMaster has logged off  
SereneSerenity has logged off  
MechanicalMonkey has logged off  
HarpyLadyDivive has logged off  
shadowpixie01 has logged off

lilpanda has logged off

 

TombKeepersPromise: What do you all think of the situation?

spiritofroses: It is a rather curious occurrence...

KingofGames: Indeed. I myself am not truly sure what to make of this

GoldenFuture: We'll just have to wait and see what the future has entailed for them and ourselves

TombKeepersPromise: Yes... Unfortunately, waiting is not going to be easy...

spiritofroses: Perhaps not, but there is little else for us to do at this time

KingofGames: We shall just have to hope that no more problems arise from this...


End file.
